Fright
by InsomniacFics
Summary: Zach is terribly injured after his adventure in the mines, scaring his doctor./Just some fluff with my OC. This is based on the idea depicted in the cover, being an art piece a fan drew.


Sam held the umbrella as the storm began to pick up a slight, soft rumble resonating in the distance. He watched as Abigal took several deep breaths, staring at the cave.

"Cmon Abby!" Seb encouraged, smiling. "It'll be easy. Just go in and kill the bastards!"

"Yeah, no biggie!" Sam chuckled somewhat nervously.

Abigal glanced back and took another breath. As she steeled herself, ready to enter the mines with the sword in hand, a flash of lightning illuminated the entrance of the cave, revealing a hobbling figure staggering towards them.

The trio squealed in fear as it approached, dirty and beat up. Blood dripped from its mouth. It was Sam who first spoke. "Zach?!"

"Holy…" Seb whispered, taking in the farmer's appearance.

"Oh...hey gu-" His eyes rolled back and he collapsed into the mud.

"Zach!" Abigal cried before kneeling down. "Guys, he's bleeding bad. We gotta get him to Dr. Harvey."

* * *

Harvey blinked as he looked up from his book. At first, he thought it was storm knocking something against his door. Instead, he heard it a second then third time, along with shouts of his name.

He got up and shuffled to the door. Those voices sounded like the younger trio that liked to cause trouble.

"Dr. Harvey! Its an emergency!" Abigal shouted over the storm, stumbling a slight bit forward when the door opened.

"Abigal, what are you doing out-"

"Doc," Seb said seriously, getting his attention. On his back was an unconscious farmer, with blood caked on his lips. "He's bad."

"Get him in. Now!" He ordered, stepping aside. They hurried in, guided by the doctor to the beds.

Harvey clenched his jaw, taking in the numerous injuries and took a breath. "Maru isn't here so I'll need your help. I need gauze, hot towels, the first aid kit, and clean water."

The youth quickly got to work as Harvey assessed the wounds. Nothing was too deep or too traumatic, meaning the farmer would survive, but he had lost a lot of blood still.

With their help, he managed to cut away the clothing from the wounds, clean and dress them and tuck him in, making sure there were plenty of blankets to keep him warm despite that he'd been soaked.

"Is he…" Sam asked softly.

"He should wake in the morning. He's pale because of the cold and the blood loss. How did this happen?"

"Dunno," Seb stated. "We were trying to encourage Abby to go in when he stumbled out. Barely got a hey out before he dropped."

Abigal watched the farmer that laid unconscious in the bed. Horrible scenarios played in her head. Just _what _was in those mines? Was it still there? Or did Zach kill it before he tried staggering out? She'd have to wait till morning to find out though.

"You kids get home. For safety, I'm going to keep him to make sure he's healing up so you can come by tomorrow."

"Thanks, Doc," Seb sighed, frowning.

Sam straightened. "I have a shift but I'll swing by with coffee for you."

* * *

He blinked a few times, met by a bright white light buzzing over him. He frowned, trying to remember how he managed to get out of the mines at all.

"Good morning," a voice greeted him. Zach glanced over, seeing Harvey stepping in. "Gave us quite the fright."

"Harvey," Zach muttered before trying to sit up. The doctor gripped his shoulder and gently pushed him to lay down. "My chores-"

"Chores? Are you insane?" Harvey snapped, startling the farmer. "You almost died! If those three hadn't found you, you would've bled out and succumbed to hypothermia in the rain! You looked like you lost more than a pint of blood! Zach, I don't think you really understand how dangerous these mines are!"

Zach watched the doctor tiredly and smiled, opening up his free arm. "Come here."

Harvey blushed and sighed, laying beside him. Zach squeezed him gently as he held him. "You're so damn reckless."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you honestly. I got greedy and i was surrounded." Harvey flinched at that. "No worries. I got them."

"Still…"

"I don't know who found me, but if they didn't I'm sure Linus would've. He tends to stick by the mines when I go in. Like a forest guardian," he yawned.

Harvey sighed and got up. "You're still recovering. I'm getting you some pain meds-"

"You can't kiss it better?" Zach joked. Harvey glared at him at that. "Sorry."

Harvey sighed. "Bed rest. One week. If you really need to do your chores...I will help." Zach smirked a slight. "What?"

"Doctor coming home with me. My mother would be thrilled," he joked. Harvey sighed and kissed his forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too," the doctor sighed, kissing his lips gently.

"Whoa!" A deep voice gasped behind him. Harvey and Zach froze, looking to see Seb and Abigal staring in shock. "Since when…?"

Zach gulped. "At the beginning of the season." He confessed. "Please don't tell anyone."

"I'm...I'm not…" Harvey was flustered and shaking.

"I get it," Seb said, nodding. "No worries. Take your time. We came to check in with you guys. Even brought coffee. Sam had to call in sick. The storm got to him."

Harvey smiled and happily accepted the thermos. Abigal came to Zach and offered him some pastries she'd made.

"Glad you're okay," she said, smiling gently.

"So am I. Your muffins kick ass," Zach chuckled weakly.

Abigal smirked then hummed. "So...how did all that happen?"

"If I tell you, Seb has to keep Harvey sitting so he doesn't faint."


End file.
